Illusions
by Gothic Pixie Shadow
Summary: Everything that happened was a product of his mind. Fighting to keep a grip on reality, how long until Sora breaks?


**Pixie: Yo! Been a while, eh? I know I know, you're all clamoring about Damaged and Dreamland, and all that. But, I've been busy. And uninspired with my other stuff atm. So, until I figure something out with the other stuff, there's this. Enjoy.**

**Legal Mess: Nada do I own.**

**Warnings: Nothing this chap. Next chap? Dunno.**

**---**

They were all around him, those creatures. With their small dark bodies and wide yellow eyes, they attacked endlessly.

He raised the Keyblade, knocking the Shadows away, but they just kept coming. His companions had vanished long ago, but exactly how long, Sora had no clue.

Relentlessly, he fought on, his enemies just as relentless. However, while the Heartless never tired, Sora did. And, in fact, was.

His strength was waning, and the Keyblade was slowly growing heavier in his hand, dropping lower and lower.

The Heartless swarmed around him, the mass of black rising up over the teen as his only line of defense dropped to his side.

He felt himself falling, fading away. It felt much the same as when he'd lost his heart that first time, at Hollow Bastion, but no one was here to call him back.

All there was was the void, the dark emptiness all around him weighing him down. He tried drawing a breath, but the heavy darkness was too much, it was choking him.

Fear swelled inside him, and he struggled against the weight. Too much…he couldn't break free…couldn't…

He shot up, gasping. Wide eyed, he looked around, still afraid the Shadows would be there, waiting for him.

Sora began to relax, as he realized where he was; his room, the one he shared with Roxas.

Turning to look at his sleeping brother, Sora sighed.

Just another nightmare, another night of little sleep.

Falling back against the soft mattress, he stared up at the white ceiling, which looked like some odd shade of bright gray in the dark bedroom.

Rolling onto his side, back facing the bed where his brother snored softly, he stared out the window at the starry sky.

For a while, he remained in that position, just watching the half-full moon slowly travel its path.

Eventually, his gaze slipped downward, traveling over to the clock on his bedside table. The green LCD numbers reported that it was four-thirty in the morning.

Sighing, he rolled over again, back onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Sora…?" a sleep ridden voice asked.

"Hm?"

The brunette turned his head to focus on the blonde in the other bed.

"Bad dream 'gain?"

They both knew the answer, Sora didn't really have to say anything.

He was wide awake at four in the morning, as he had been the previous night, and the night before that, and the night before that.

As he had been every night, since the nightmares started three years ago.

It was also when everything else started – hearing things, seeing things – it had been horrible for a while.

But, when he started seeing Dr. Ansem, things had gotten better, a little. The voices and Shadows left his waking world.

Only to terrorize him in his sleep.

Nodding, Sora answered Roxas, "Yeah."

"Want me to get Ducky?"

Ducky was a stuffed duck toy, something Sora'd had since he was a kid. It was the only stuffed animal he could never part with, and the same with Roxas, except he had a floppy eared dog.

Sora shook his head, "It's alright, Roxas, go back to sleep."

"'K," the blonde said, snuggling down to sleep some more.

Sora remained awake, laying still, and just staring into space, until the alarm on the clock went off with a loud series of beeps.

Silencing the noise, Sora was the first out of bed, Roxas usually not following suit until almost forty minutes later.

After showering, the brunette dressed, putting on a pair of jeans, with the knees slightly ripped, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of black and white high tops.

It was while he was brushing his teeth that his brother finally drug himself out of bed, and to the bathroom the boys shared.

"Morning, Sora," the blonde said with a yawn.

"Mffng, Rxs," the other replied, voice muffled by a mouth full of toothpaste.

Once finished getting ready, Sora returned to his and Roxas' bedroom, grabbed his khaki colored messenger bag, and headed downstairs, just in time to grab an egg sandwich.

"Well, morning runt. Sleep well?"

Glancing at the kitchen table, Sora nodded. Pretending to sleep was just habit now, it seemed to keep his older brother happy.

"Got work today, Leon?"

"Not till this evening. You gonna be alright here?"

"Yeah."

Sora scraped some scrambled eggs onto a piece of toast, topping them with another bit of toast.

_No frowning…no sad face…ok?_

"Huh?"

Sora looked up from his sandwich, eyes darting around. He knew that voice, but it was impossible for him to hear it, not here.

"Sora, you ok?"

"What?"

The brunette looked over at Leon, who was in turn staring at him with concern.

"Uh…yeah. Fine," he said quickly, grabbing his breakfast and heading out the door.

His steps were rapid, and he moved at a fast pace down the sidewalk.

"Hey, wait up, Sora," Roxas called.

Sora didn't stop walking, but he did slow somewhat, allowing the blonde to catch up.

"You couldn't sleep again, could you?"

The brunette sighed. "How could you tell?"

"I can always tell, I know you better than anybody, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You know, if you keep having nightmares, just tell Dr. Ansem, he'll be able to…"

Sora was only half listening, his mind still thinking about the voice he'd heard earlier.

It had definitely been Donald's voice, but Donald wasn't real. It was something he had to remind himself constantly.

None of it had been real. And, as sad as it made him to know the adventures he'd had never happened, it scared him more to allow himself to believe it.

---

**Pixie: Ooh, I wonder what will happen next chap. Srsly, what's gonna happen? I have no clue. ^_^**


End file.
